gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Stop Believin'
Don't Stop Believin' es una canción originalmente interpretada por la banda Journey en su álbum Escape de 1981, y luego se hizo un cover de la misma en la serie de televisión estadounidense Glee durante el episodio piloto. Es el primer sencillo de la banda sonora de la serie, Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y fue interpretada en el primer episodio de la temporada, Pilot. Más tarde la vuelven a cantar en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken con Quinn haciendo el solo de Rachel con Finn, pero durante la presentación ella se va corriendo del escenario para vomitar, debido a su embarazo. También es cantada en el episodio Sectionals por el coro del Haverbrook School for the Deaf luego de robarla de la lista de canciones de New Directions que les entregó Sue. La canción también fue interpretada por New Directions como parte de un medley de Journey en el episodio final de la primera temporada. En la versión completa de la canción como se interpreta en las Regionales, 5 de los 6 miembros originales del club cantan solos (Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Rachel y Finn), siendo Tina la única en no cantar solos de esta canción. La canción fue liberada como descarga digital el 2 de Junio de 2009, y tuvo muy buena recepción en Australia, Estados Unidos y especialmente en Reino Unido, países en los cuales logró entrar en el top 5. Recepción de la Crítica Aly Semigan de Entertainment Weekly elogió críticamente a la canción diciendo que "El show de Fox, Glee, pone al gusanillo del oído en el lugar que le corresponde." Y continúa diciendo "incluso si no eres de esos que les gustan los shows de coros (lo cual es, sinceramente, sorprendente), es bastante difícil resistirse a este." Semigan también la comparó con la versión original diciendo que "suena un poquito diferente en este episodio piloto que resulta ser una combinación entre "Fenómenos y Fanáticos" y "High School Musical", pero es una diferencia muy buena." Listas Letra Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Ambos: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Ambos: Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the nights Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the nights Rachel: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Ambos: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Rachel: Some will win Ambos: Some will lose Some are born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Todos: Don't stop believin' Ambos: Hold on to that feelin' Todos: Streetlight, people Don't stop believin' Ambos: Hold on to that feelin' Todos: Streetlight, people Don't stop! Video thumb|500px|left|Don't Stop Believing en el Primer Episodio thumb|500px|right|Don't Stop Believin' en el final de temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Canciones del episodio Journey Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1